I'm Not Afraid Of All The Reasons Why We Shouldn't Try
by jace24
Summary: Maybe it's too late, but what if it isn't? Paily after 7x14.


Author's Note: Okay. So I bet you weren't expecting this huh? Yeah, me neither. But here we are. So I'm thinking this may turn into a real story but I haven't quite decided for sure yet. I guess I'll see what you guys think first. Just know that in this story nothing after the kiss scene in 7x14 is real. What that means is that no child made by rape is in existence in this story, okay? Because...well, because. And if that needs to be explained to you further then I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm sorry but I just can't. So anyways, hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for the reviews and love in advance and for the other shot I posted a few weeks ago. I appreciate it much.

Disclaimer: I own no characters or anything from PLL. I'm just borrowing it all. If I did own any of it things would have been much more lgbtq friendly.

 ** _I'm Not Afraid of All The Reasons Why We Shouldn't Try_**

* * *

 __

 _"I'm staying."_

The statement rang over and over again in Emily's head. For a moment, just a small second, she thought Paige might say she was leaving. That this had been fun and all but she needed to go. That they just weren't he same people anymore and that Emily had just gone too far. She had pushed Paige too far this time. A moment where Emily's heart sank because she couldn't blame Paige but she also did not want her to leave for a second. Not yet. Not when they hadn't had a chance yet to fix things. Not when she still had so many things to say. And then in the same second her heart dropped, it came leaping right back into her chest as Paige said those two words.

Emily couldn't believe it. She couldn't breathe or feel anything at all for the longest second. And then relief washed over her body so fast, like some kind of full body cleanse, and all she could do to keep on her feet was grab Paige, their lips meeting for the first time in too long. The familiarity of it hitting her right from the start from the rush of the way Paige held onto her, kissing her so softly but firmly at the same time. There was always a mix of rough and gentleness with Paige's touches and kisses, almost like she wanted Emily to know just how badly she wanted her on one hand and on the other just how much she loved her. The mixture of the two never failed to make Emily feel lightheaded and aroused. Emily didn't want to stop. She felt Paige's hands on her cheek, on her shoulder and her back as she kissed her and Emily couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her lips, inadvertently breaking the kiss as she did so, smiling even wider as she felt Paige trying to pull her right back in.

She saw Paige's smile, the one she had been missing so badly, and threw her arms around the girls shoulders to pull her into a tight hug. She heard Paige's laugh in her ear as she hugged her back just as tight, their bodies swinging slightly to the side as Emily fought to keep her balance on her bike.

It had been a rough few weeks, few months really, but for the first time since returning to Rosewood Emily felt joy. For a moment nothing was going wrong in her life and it was just her and Paige and nothing else, just like it had been for so long in the past. Before her father had died and the world had come crashing down around her. For just a moment 'A' was no longer in the back of her mind and everything was just Paige. Paige's arms around her, Paige's lips on hers and Paige's warmth and love masking over everything and anything else.

Everything wasn't fixed. No, there was still things that needed to be said and done, but for right now Emily was more than happy to just stay wrapped in this moment, wrapped in Paige's embrace in the middle of the street as if they were in some cheesy movie and just forget about anything else. From the moment she had seen Paige she had been hoping for this moment, wondering if they could ever get back to this place; back to them. And now here they were. She wanted Paige and she felt it was safe to assume that Paige was interested in the same thing she was.

"You're staying?" Emily had to ask, she had to hear it again just to be sure.

"I'm staying." Paige smiled, her head nodding as she leaned in an kissed Emily again, mumbling once again against her lips, "I'm staying."

Holding onto Paige tighter Emily let herself sink back into Paige's lips, her head swirling and her heart pounding furiously in her chest as she finally found the strength and balance to remove her leg from around her bike, hearing it clatter to the ground in the background, stumbling just a little as she blindly found her footing, the two of them laughing against each others lips as they stayed locked together. This was what she had been missing for so long. This feeling, the one that makes your heart ache and twist in just the right ways, that kind that hits you like a freight train when you realize the exact moment when everything you've ever wanted is finally staring you directly in the face. Or in this case…kissing your face.

"Are you sure?" Again, Emily had to ask. This wasn't a decision that Paige could rush. It was big. Iowa wanted her. But so did Emily and while the later was willing to fight if she had to, she knew in the end that the job offer was something that Paige couldn't just say no to without seriously thinking about it. It couldn't just be for her.

"I'd be stupid not to, right?" Paige replied, her shoulders lifting in a short shrug as she stared into Emily's eyes. Paige never failed to show her entire heart through her eyes. Everything was always right there for Emily to see. Paige hid nothing and gave everything all the time.

"It's a big decision, Paige."

"I'm aware." She smiled, nodding her head again as she squeezed Emily's hips with her hands.

"And I'm staying."

A shaky breath blew from Emily's lips, her eyes falling to the ground for a moment as she tried to compose herself. She nodded her head slowly as she looked up, a smile beginning to rise up on her lips as she narrowed her eyes at Paige.

"You knew you were staying before that race didn't you?" Emily asked, her smile growing and growing as Paige looked back towards the spot where they had started off at and then back at Emily, a cocky grin of her own beginning to cover her own lips.

"I might've been leaning in that direction. But I guess I just had to be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"That you really wanted me to." Paige answered plainly. "And it kind of looked like you did. Even though you _did_ lose technically."

"Whatever! I had you beat by a mile." Emily scoffed at the notion as she leaned back just slightly away from their embrace. Paige just smiled at Emily's reaction and shrugged her shoulders while she licked her lips.

"How about we just chalk it up to a tie?"

"No." Emily shook her head adamantly, her left hand gripping Paige's shoulder as she pulled her in close again. "No. Cause I won."

Paige opened her mouth to speak but Emily silenced anything she planned to say by kissing her again. All Paige could do was smile and return the kiss, her knees feeling weak as she sunk into it. She never thought she would ever get the chance to kiss Emily again, to hold her in her arms and feel her wrapped around her own body. It was crazy, intense and scary all at the same time. The way her body reacted and folded at just the smallest of touches from Emily. Nobody else had ever made her come undone so easily, so viciously and intensely. Emily Fields was some kind of spell she just could not get away from. She could not ever deny anything when it came to Emily. From the very second she saw her she knew right then and there that she was in trouble. That nearly three years apart had done nothing at all to close off that spot in her heart. That one that Emily had claimed and owned entirely without even knowing it since they were fifteen.

She had not planned on this. When Emily had asked her to go for a bike ride and maybe get a bite to eat she had expected nothing like this to happen. Her heart and her mind were torn on what to do about Iowa but she was more leaning towards going. Only because it was too hard. Being around Emily and not having her completely like she had before, not being able to do the things that were so instinctual to her, it was beyond difficult. And then there was Alison. She didn't know what was going on there but when she saw the flyer in the teacher's purse it did put to rest some of the fears she had. She felt bad for her, but at the same time she was relieved to know that Alison wasn't playing games with Emily anymore. She just needed her friend and Paige had no issues with that.

And now she knew for certain. Standing in the middle of the street with Emily's lips on hers and her body sunk into her own, she knew for certain that she and Emily could make this work. If they both really wanted to then they could finally get this right and she wanted to more than anything.

Emily moaned lowly against Paige's lips, her grip on her shoulders tightening as Paige's hands slipped slightly below the edge of her t-shirt and grazed the warm skin beneath it. A noise behind them, the sound of a store door opening and closing loudly, caught their attention and they broke apart. Paige saw Mr. Kloun just a few doors down from them closing up the ice cream shop and suddenly Paige remembered where they were.

"Maybe we should get out of the street?" Paige suggested with a smile, a blush rising on her cheeks when she noticed the few people out that had probably seen their entire private moment.

"Maybe. I don't need you winding up with two bum knees." Emily joked, winking at Paige as she bit her bottom lip before pulling her back for one more kiss.

"Very funny."

Stepping away from Emily, Paige jogged back to where she had left her bike and followed Emily back towards the way they had come after Emily had picked up her own bike from the street where it had fallen. As they biked side by side each of the girls's bodies were buzzing. They didn't talk as they went down the street at an even pace, but they kept stealing glances at one another, each of them catching the other at separate moments and they both would smile or laugh.

Somehow they ended up at Paige's. They just peddled and peddled until that's where they were suddenly. Emily had never actually been to her ex's apartment before that night, meeting up with Paige there earlier in the night before they got pizza, but she had knew Paige had only just moved in a few weeks prior after locking down the job at Rosewood. Paige led Emily inside and the two awkwardly drove their bikes into the elevator, each other them laughing as they shoved into the small space where two other tenants were standing as well. Suddenly taking a bike ride wasn't panning out to have been the best idea.

When they finally managed to squeeze out of the elevator once it reached the 3rd floor, the two made it to Paige's door where Emily bounced on her feet slightly as she looked around the hallway and waited for Paige to unlock the door. The place looked pretty nice, Emily thought as she looked around briefly, although she really wasn't thinking much about how the outside of Paige's place looked like so much as the inside. The moment Paige got the door opened, Emily wheeled her bike in behind her, barely giving Paige time to release the kickstand on her own bike before she was on her.

Emily could feel the ripple of laughter from Paige's body as she kissed her and wrapped her arms around her waist, not even caring that she was coming off as desperate. She was. The need, the want and the desperation was killing her. For weeks she had been wanting to kiss Paige, to feel her and she was finally being given the chance. Desperate didn't even touch the surface.

Paige didn't seem to mind at all in fact, kissing and touching Emily with just as much passion while letting Emily walk her through the apartment even though she had no idea where she was going, which is why they ended up in the kitchen. Paige's back hit the fridge, a small grunt escaping her lips from the force, and the two of them laughed as a box of cereal came crashing down from the top of it and spilled all over the floor.

"Oh shit."

Paige's laughed out loud, letting her head fall back against the fridge and she could feel the shake of Emily's body against hers as she laughed as well.

"I just bought that cereal, you know?"

"I'm sorry." Emily continued to laugh as she dropped her head onto Paige's chest, feeling slightly embarrassed at her enthusiasm all the sudden.

"You've got quite a bad habit of destroying food when you're horny."

"Are you really going to bring up the hot plate right now?"

"…No." Paige replied, the challenging look on Emily's face making her second guess herself for a moment.

"Are you in some kind of a hurry?" Paige asked, tipping Emily's chin up with her thumb, her tongue running across her bottom lip as she stared down at the girl who was the current cause of her heart rate increasing. She raised her thumb up, running it over Emily's lips, craving to taste them again. She just wanted to kiss her and kiss her and kiss her.

"Not at all." Emily answered, grasping ahold of of Paige's hand before kissing her fingers.

"Good."

Grasping the back of her neck, Paige pulled Emily to her and kissed her deep and slightly rough, loving the sound of pleasure that came from Emily as she pressed her body fully into hers and backed her up until she hit the island counter behind them. Bending her knees slightly, Paige reached down and grabbed the back of Emily's thighs and lifted her up until she was sitting on the countertop. Emily groaned again, wrapping her legs around Paige's midriff and pulled her in tight against her own body.

Pushing her tongue deep into Emily's mouth, Paige slid her arms between Emily's jacket and around her back, loving the feeling of her skin beneath her fingertips. She wanted to touch her, to feel her warm skin against her own so much it was almost painful. Raising her hands to her shoulders, she quickly gripped the material of Emily's jacket and pushed it down her arms. Emily released her grip on Paige's neck and pulled the coat off the rest of the way, her hands quickly going to the buttons on Paige's shirt. As soon as she felt Paige's skin under her fingers she groaned again, feeling an ache begin to pulse between her legs. Paige's skin was smooth, soft and warm and Emily wanted it all over hers.

Their heads were buzzing with want, getting dizzier and cloudier by the second as they tried to rid the other of their clothing all while trying to keep their lips together. Emily wrapped her arms around Paige's back, holding her close as she felt Paige blindly reach for her sneakers and try to pull them off along with her socks. Next went Emily's t-shirt and Paige stalled at the sight of the girl in her white bra, her breasts heaving as she panted and Paige was sure her eyes looked just as dark with want as Emily's did in that moment. Emily bit her lip, giving herself the same amount of time to rake her eyes of Paige's body, feeling her the ache between her legs growing more intense. Emily had always loved Paige's body despite what the girl in mind thought of herself sometimes. Her arms and shoulders were always her favorite part for some reason, besides the other obvious parts of course. The way her muscles looked when she flexed, the way her taut stomach would clench and tighten when shows about to come undone. It never failed to drive Emily that little bit extra crazy. The black bra Paige was wearing hid her breasts well but Emily remembered them, how they fit just perfectly in her hand and all she wanted to do was run her mouth over Paige's entire body.

Suddenly, Paige's tongue was in her mouth again and Emily was beginning to grow impatient with their position as she ran her hands over her shoulders and back, feeling the muscles beneath flexing as she grabbed ahold of Emily's hips and pulled her in closer. Her hands ran over her thighs, inching closer and closer to where Emily wanted her most, and Emily gasped when Paige broke their kiss and dropped her mouth to her neck and sucked on the skin at her pulse point. Emily leaned back, resting her palms on the counter, and arched her body up further into Paige's to give her more room, another shock coursing through her when Paige palmed her breasts through her bra and pinched her nipples.

" _God_ , Paige." Emily moaned and Paige a rush of lust at the sound of Emily saying her name like that and feeling her lips crushing against her own once again. She loved the way Emily moaned her name. It was something she had dreamed of for so long, something she had for so long knew would never happen but dreamed of it anyways. And here she was hearing it for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Bed. Take me to bed, please." Emily panted against her lips, barely seeing Paige nod before she was suddenly being lifted from the counter and carried off in the direction of what she assumed was Paige's bedroom.

She held on tightly to Paige's shoulders as she was lowered to the bed, cool sheets hitting her back as she tugged Paige down on top of her, wrapping her legs around her waist to keep her in locked in close. Her hips arched up against Paige's, both women groaning at the contact. Their stomachs pressed together, giving some but not enough contact for either of them which Emily made clear when she started tugging at the straps of Paige's bra. Paige got the hint and reluctantly broke away from Emily's lips. Kneeling up on the mattress, Paige looked down at Emily, a rush of arousal hitting her when she saw her hair all tussled, her lips swollen and parted as she panted to try and catch her breath. Reaching her hands behind her back, she unclasped her bra and pulled the straps down before letting it fall to the floor. She then kicked off her own shoes and socks and kicked them to the side.

Emily shot up of the bed almost immediately taking Paige's breasts in her hands, slowly running her tombs across her nipples and releasing in the moans she got from Paige at the contact. Moving one hand away, she replaced her fingers with her tongue and sucked the girls nipple into her mouth.

"Oohhh shit." Paige sucked in a short breath, looking down and watching as Emily kissed and sucked on her chest. It felt so good and turned her on that much more watching Emily manipulating her body the way she did.

Paige leaned back down cupping Emily's cheeks with her hands as she pulled their lips back together, using her position above Emily to lie them back on the bed again. Emily kept teasing Paige's breasts with her hands, her body buzzing with anticipation as she felt Paige's hands sliding down her body, along her stomach and stopping at the button on her jeans. She wanted so badly to feel Paige inside her, to feel her fingers or her tongue or anything at all. She just wanted her and she didn't want to keep waiting.

"Take this off." Paige mumbled against her lips as she tugged at her bra. Emily sat up and allowed Paige to undo her bra, feeling a huge sense of relief as Paige's lips finally connected to her bare chest.

Whimpering at the sensation of Paige's lips and teeth on her skin, Emily threw her back and held Paige's head close to her chest, feeling the desire taking her over completely and she just wanted more. More of Paige. More of everything.

"You feel so good." Paige mumbled against her chest, her hands replacing her mouth as she started to kiss her way down Emily's body, feeling more and more egged on by each and every moan and sigh that came from Emily's lips. Her tongue poked out and ran down the length of her stomach, her looking up and watching Emily's head fall back and her fists clenching at the sheets as her own hands still pinched and pulled at her nipples.

Moving her hands away from Emily's chest, Paige ignored her sigh of protest and quickly undid the button on her pants, stopping for just a moment and waited for Emily to react. When she looked up, a near desperate look on her face, and nodded her head Paige leaned up on her knees and started to pull the jeans down along with her panties. For just a moment Paige took in the sight before her. Emily lay completely naked before her, her skin glowing in the moonlight with her arousal clear as day between her legs, and Paige blinked once. When she opened her eyes, Emily was still there and she felt like she could have cried right then and there. It was like she was seeing her like this for the first time all over again; the butterflies in her stomach, the lust building up inside her and the sheer want and need to make Emily feel every single ounce of love and desire she had for her over and over again. Every single time it was the same. She wondered if Emily actually knew how badly she could make Paige fall apart. How easily she could turn her heart into mush with just one smile.

Licking her lips, Paige reached her hands out and rested them on Emily's knees, watching her face as she slowly, far too slowly in Emily's opinion, slid them down the length of her thighs until they landed on mattress just beside her hips. She leaned forward, letting her lips travel the same cause that her hand just had, watching as Emily watched her until she reached her belly and kissed the spot just below her belly button. She was close, yet so far away and Emily was beginning to lose her mind from the lack of friction she was looking for.

Seeing the small frustration on Emily's face, Paige slid up the length of her body and kissed the tip of her nose with a smile before pushing their lips together for a passionate kiss that had both of them moaning. Emily's hips lifted, trying to gain some friction on Paige's thigh, only gaining more frustrated when Paige pulled away again.

"I thought you weren't in a rush?" Paige grinned, earning a scoff from Emily in response which only caused Paige to laugh. She leaned down and kissed Emily again, her lips moving down towards her ear afterwards.

"Relax."

A shiver ran through Emily's body from the warm breath on her neck, unable to respond before Paige kissed her again. She broke the kiss again, locking eyes with Emily once more before she cupped her left breast in her hand, her mouth covering the right one and Emily was moaning and lifting her hips again. Paige groaned as she tasted Emily skin, her teeth grazing her nipple gently before biting a little more roughly and she felt a shiver at the gasp she received in response from Emily, the girls hands gripping at her hair as she held her close to her chest.

Sliding away from the grasp, Paige trailed her lips down Emily's stomach, feeling the muscles clench beneath her fingertips as she inched closer and closer to where she knew Emily wanted her and where she wanted to be. She could see and smell Emily's arousal perfectly and she knew she was done for. No more teasing.

Emily looked down at her and watched in anticipation and a bit of desperation to see what her next move would be. Paige held Emily's legs open with her hands against her thighs, deciding not to make her wait as she dipped her head and pointed her tongue before sliding it up through the folds of her pussy slowly but firmly, just barely reaching her throbbing clit before she swiped her tongue a second time.

"Oh my god." Emily watched as Paige's tongue connected with her, her head falling back into the pillows roughly as she felt her body easily falling into rhythm with Paige. She had forgotten how well Paige could manipulate her body in the best of ways. She knew exactly how to touch, when to touch and Emily suddenly remembered a comment Hanna had made years ago about how the shy ones were usually the best in bed.

Paige moved her hands and grasped Emily's hips, pulling her in closer to her mouth before she slipped her tongue as far into Emily's entrance as she could, a rush of arousal running through her own body when she heard Emily moan loudly. She could see Emily's head pressing further into the pillows, her mouth falling open as she gasped, and her stomach clenching as she started to move her hips in time with her tongue.

"Ah, yes. Right there." Emily encouraged, her hand moving from the pillow behind her head to the back of Paige's neck, holding her in place as she started to move her hips quicker against Paige's mouth.

"Fuck, Paige. Oh god."

Paige began to move her tongue faster. Diving in, licking, sucking, dancing her tongue in Emily's wetness as she listened to the girl above her starting to come undone. Emily began to pant, her abdomen quivering as Paige worked her into a frenzy. Her hips came up to meet Paige's mouth, then moved down, back up, down, up, down, rotating, undulating, gyrating beneath the heat of Paige's tongue.

Paige reached up with one hand and squeezed Emily's breast, catching the other girl off guard as she moaned again, her free hand covering Paige's to keep it attached to her chest. Emily's nipple was hard under Paige's hand, puckered, and begging beneath her palm. Paige circled the nipple, then pinched down hard, then squeezed again.

"Yes…oh fuck. Feels so good."

Her hips were moving frantically, her legs coming up and her feet ran up and down Paige's back. Emily threw her head back and released her hold on Paige's hand that was on her chest and gripped the sheets at her side instead as she felt her thighs beginning to shake on their own.

Paige pulled back for just a moment, running her tongue over her lips as she pushed her body up and slid it over Emily's, their eyes locking just as Paige slid two fingers inside of her, Paige groaning at the sight of Emily's eyes darkening and her teeth clenching down on her bottom lip as she started to stroke as deep as she could reach inside of her. Her lips fell to Emily's chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it, teasing her teeth around it and smiling as she felt Emily's body arch up towards her for more contact.

A long groan escaped Emily's lips as Paige's fingers started to move faster, curling with each stroke and Emily moved her hips frantically to meet each of her thrusts. Paige moved her lips from the breast in front of her and focused her attention back on Emily's face, watching her closely and feeling more and more aroused as she watched Emily's facial expressions, watched as she made the girl beneath her fall apart more and more by the second. She could feel Emily's walls getting tighter around her fingers, heard her breath start to quicken and she knew it wasn't going to be long before she came.

Moving her thumb back to Emily's clit, she started to stroke it quickly and then slow and then quicker and slow once again, pressing against it firmly before starting over again, earning a string of curses from Emily's lips which made Paige smile. Emily never cursed usually except for when they were bed and it was something Paige secretly loved.

Emily saw the smile on Paige's face and reached up to grab the back of her head, pulling her down rougher than she intended and shoved her tongue deep into her mouth, earning a loud moan from her which made Emily smile in return. Running her hand down Paige's back, she reached down the back of her jeans and gripped her ass pulling her body in closer, their breasts pressing together, and Paige felt her own desire starting to rise more and more. She started to move her fingers faster and faster, pushed her tongue back into Emily's mouth and it didn't take long after that.

Their lips broke apart and Paige stared down and watched Emily come hard. Her head falling to the side as a long and loud moan came from her lips, her nails digging into Paige's back as her hips started to move sloppily and uncontrollably against her fingers. Emily panted, her eyes falling shut as her chest heaved once her body stopped shaking and started to relax. Paige smiled down at the sight of her as she removed her hand from between her legs and used it to hold herself up above Emily, her other hand moving to brush away the hair clinging to Emily's forehead and the drops of sweat that had built up.

Emily felt Paige's lips on her neck, the weight of her body slowly starting to fall onto her own as she started to kiss down her body once again. Licking her lips, she opened her eyes and watched as Paige's mouth trailed over her breasts again, a moan slipping from her lips as Paige took her nipple into her mouth and locked eyes with her. It suddenly struck Emily that Paige was still half dressed and she needed to correct that.

"How are you not naked?"

Paige laughed as she released Emily's breast from her mouth, slowly kissing her way back up the girls body.

"Well I think it's because you got a little distracted." Paige shrugged as she slipped her thigh between Emily's legs, pressing up against her still wet and throbbing center, hearing the gasp from Emily's lips once again as she moved up so they were face to face again.

"Yeah, probably." Was all Emily could come up with to say as she tugged Paige's face back down to her own, pushing their lips together roughly while her other hand reached for the button and zipper on Paige's pants.

Wrapping her leg around Paige's waist, Emily pulled Paige in and used her weight to flip them over, effectively putting Paige on her back while she straddled her hips. Paige groaned at their change of position. Nothing in the world felt as good as Emily's body on top of hers. She lifted her back from the mattress, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist as she kissed her deep, and tugged Emily's body flush against her own, the sensation of their breasts pushing together causing them each to groan again. Emily broke the kiss as she slid her body further down Paige's and she reached for the waistband of her jeans. She waited for Paige to lift her hips before pulling her jeans and underwear off at the same time and threw them to the side.

Paige was already more than aroused at this point. Seeing and feeling Emily's body coming apart beneath her was something she hadn't seen in so long, something she had missed more than she realized and now all she wanted was Emily's naked body on hers. Paige sat on the bed, her body on full display for Emily to see and unlike times before she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed for Emily to see her. She enjoyed watching the other woman's eyes rake over her body, just as she enjoyed looking over Emily's body as well.

"Come here." Paige uttered, her voice somewhat shaky all the sudden as she reached her arm out and wrapped it around Emily's back. Emily followed, watching as Paige spread her legs open bit more before she pulled her to her.

Emily straddled Paige's hips again, holding onto to the woman as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She looked down at Paige, watching her as she Paige did the same to her, both of them taking a moment to just look at one another as if the reality of everything suddenly hit them both. They were here. Somehow, someway they were here together after everything that had happened between them years ago and it was hard to believe, more so now than before for some reason. Working together was one thing. But being together like this, completely naked in every way possible, was a whole different situation.

"I missed you." Emily spoke first, feeling the weight of the words pressing against her throat as she spoke them. She moved her hands from Paige's back and slid them up and around her neck until they rested on her cheeks, her fingertips running along her chin until they landed back on her neck again.

A sigh escaped Paige's lips, a smile rising on her lips as she dipped her head for a moment. She never thought she would have this feeling again. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get them out. So she did the next best thing. She brought her hands up from their spot on Emily's back, lifted them to Emily's neck and brought her close until their lips met. Emily sighed against Paige's lips, her fingers sliding up into her hair to her close, and kissed her back with everything she had. She understood what Paige was doing, what she saying without speaking the words. Once again Paige's kisses told her everything she needed to know.

Their kisses turned deeper, their tongue brushing and their bodies reacting more and more to one another as the seconds passed. Emily could feel the heat coming off of Paige's center, and felt her own arousal starting to return full force as their naked bodies fully touched for the first time in years. Emily groaned into Paige's mouth as Paige moved her hands from her neck and reached down to squeeze and grip her ass, spreading her own legs open while pulling Emily's hips in close so that their clits brushed.

"Fuck." Paige groaned, her eyes slamming shut as she felt Emily's wetness against her own. Her body felt like it was on fire all the sudden, her pussy throbbing as Emily thrust her hips towards her again, her left hand slipping from Paige's hair to grab at her chest and squeeze her breast. Using her position to her advantage Emily pushed at Paige's chest until her back hit the mattress again, keeping her hips moving as she stayed in her upright position.

Paige's throat suddenly went dry at the sight in front of her; Emily moving on top of her, her breasts bouncing with the sway of her hips and the feeling wet clit rubbing against her own. Paige swore she had never dreamed of something this good. When Emily dipped her head down and replaced her hands on Paige's nipples with her mouth, Paige shuddered and arched her body up trying to get more contact.

"Em…" Paige practically growled the girls name as Emily touched her. They were moving faster and harder, Emily spurred on by the sounds coming from Paige and wanting so badly to make her come undone the way Paige had done to her, and Paige not only looking for her own release but wanting Emily to be right there with her. The room was filled with heavy breathing and moans. They were both sweating, both panting and trying to get the other to the edge. Paige was rolling her hips up meeting each of Emily's thrusts, but soon placed both hands on Emily's ass and pulled her in quicker and harder.

"Fuck, right there, right there. Goddamn you feel so fucking good." Paige sat up quickly, pulling Emily's lips to her own, each of them groaning into each other's mouth as they kissed somewhat sloppily. As much as Emily was enjoying the feeling of Paige against her, she wanted and needed to feel more. She slowed her hips down slightly, smiling at the somewhat indignant look on Paige's face as she did, but before Paige could voice her protest she felt Emily's hand slide down between their bodies and two fingers slide inside her wetness and another groan escaped her lips, which Emily matched when she felt how wet Paige really was.

She was already tight, already nearing her orgasm and Emily didn't want to make her wait any longer than she had to. Her palm was pressing against her clit with each thrust, forcing Paige's eyes shut again as she raised her hips quickly to meet Emily's pace. Dropping her right hand from Emily's waist, Paige slipped it between their bodies and started to rub her fingers vigorously against Emily's clit, hearing Emily gasp as she matched the pace that Emily had set. The grip that Emily had on Paige's hair started to get tighter, her other hand moving and more frantically as she felt her own orgasm about to hit again.

"Mmm don't stop. Please don't stop…" Emily panted, gasping as she felt herself tipping towards the edge again and she knew Paige wasn't going to last much longer either by the way her legs were starting to shake and her back tensed.

"Em, Em…god, I'm so…"

Emily pulled Paige's face to her own, kissing her hard and deep as she felt Paige's walls tighten around her fingers and used her thumb to stroke her clit, both of them gasping and panting against each other's lips as they came. Paige's eyes squeezed shut tight, Emily's grip on her neck almost painful as her nails dug into her skin, and each of their bodies shook from the pleasure washing over them.

Slowly, Emily released her hold on Paige's neck and looked down to see the girl's head resting on her shoulder, feeling her hands sliding up and down her back and she licked her lips as she bent her head down far enough to kiss Paige's cheek. Their bodies were sweaty, warm and sticky, the sounds of their breaths slowly returning to normal the only sound in the room and Emily felt her eyes start to get heavier as her rate began to slow.

She felt Paige's head shift and then her lips pressing against the sweaty skin of her neck, kissing up and up until their eyes were able to meet. For a second they just stared at one another, taking in the sight of each other looking slightly disheveled and thoroughly satisfied. Emily broke first, a smile playing on her lips as she leaned down and kissed Paige with the softest and sweetest kiss of the entire night. It left the girl beneath her completely breathless once again.

"Okay, I give. You totally won."

Emily laughed, shaking her head as she ran her hands through the back of Paige's hair and down her back before going up again and repeated the motion. She felt the goosebumps rise on the girls skin as it cooled down finally and watched as Paige leaned her body back on one hand, taking a moment to admire her naked body that was lit up by the moonlight sneaking through the window.

"Really? You mean you're not feeling like a winner right now?"

"Actually I feel like the queen of the world right now, but that's beside the point."

Emily smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, holding her close by her cheeks as she did and Paige felt her heart starting to speed up once again.

"You won a long time ago, Em. Trust me." Paige said as she stared up at Emily, her eyes soft and warm and Emily suddenly couldn't breathe as she stared back at her.

Emily knew what she was saying. Paige wore her heart on her sleeve and Emily knew that she would always no matter what have a piece of it, just like Paige would always have a piece of Emily's. Only Paige didn't seem to know that or just didn't want to believe it for some reason. But it was true. Paige was just as much Emily's person as Emily was Paige's. The one that just never quite left the back of your mind no matter how much time had passed or how many other people you spent time with. There's always that one person that when they come back into your life…that's it. The one that got away but you always hope to come and want back.

Paige was right; Emily had won a long time ago. But so had she.

The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say it so badly. She wanted to tell Paige that she loved her, that she hadn't stopped loving her but she didn't want to push. They had come a long way and they still had a ways to go.

So instead of voicing the words, she did the next best thing, she showed her instead in the same way that Paige always seemed to show her. Emily cupped her cheeks and pulled Paige's lips to hers and kissed her with everything she had and hoped that Paige understood. That Paige got the message that she was trying to send and didn't doubt just how badly she wanted this. How badly she wanted her.

Paige's eyes opened slowly, her heart racing and thumping in her chest as she looked up and caught Emily's eyes. She smiled softly, reaching up to brush the hair from Emily's face, and grasped the back of Emily's neck and pulled her down until her lips touched her forehead. Sliding her body down, she shifted their bodies until they wee both lying down on the mattress, Emily's body molding into her side as she wrapped her arms around her body. They laid together in the quiet of the room, Paige's fingers dancing along Emily's arm while Emily's stroked the skin of Paige's stomach, both of them closing their eyes and falling into the easiest night's sleep in a long time.


End file.
